Take Outs
by Tiana-P
Summary: Scenes that were taken out of the original episode. Please R&R! Mainly BS, EJ. Set from A Breed Apart.
1. A Breed Apart

**HEY! This is the only chapter set in Season One. The rest will be Season Two!**

**Please R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

**Don't forget to check out my other fanfics… if you like them that is…**

**Lolz.**

**xXx Tiana**

* * *

It was 2am but Shalimar still couldn't sleep. She was tired; who wouldn't be after a day that she had had? Shalimar quickly got rid of all thoughts of Ashlocke, hoping that she could finally fall asleep. But she knew that it wasn't him that was keeping her up. It was something that had happened, or rather, had not happened, that day after Ashlocke.

Slowly sighing, she got up and out of her high bed. Using her new feral senses, she made sure that everyone was asleep, not wanting to be pulled into a talk that late at night with Emma, Jesse or Adam.

Silently, she opened her door, careful to shut it without slamming, and treaded gently to his room. Outside the door, Shalimar suddenly thought about what she was going to do. _Open the door, and there's no going back_ she warned herself. But Shalimar shrugged it off and slid the door open as gently as she had done hers. Quickly shutting it, she turned around to see whether Brennan was sleeping or not. Unfortunately, her feral senses had been right.

However, Shalimar couldn't take it to leave. Even thought she was cold, she didn't move a muscle. She was too into Brennan's sleeping form. He was lying on his back, face turned away. To Shalimar, he looked too damn sexy, with his dishevelled hair that she longed to run her fingers through. Snapping back t reality, after what seemed like an eternity, Shalimar sighed, turning around to get out before he noticed.

But that didn't happen. With her back to him, Brennan' s voice startled her.

'You just gonna stand there, Shal?' he asked, murmuring, not fully awake. He turned his head to face her as Shalimar took a breath. _He must have woken up when I was daydreaming about him _she thought.

Turning back to him, she half smiled, hoping that she wasn't blushing. Unfortunately, she was, but Brennan thought it looked cute. He then noticed that she had her arms around herself, trying hard not to shiver.

'Hey, c'mere.' Brennan lifted his cover to her. Shalimar thought about it for a second before walking over and sliding in. Brennan turned onto his side so he could face her, one arm under his head, the other resting gently on Shalimar's hip. He liked the feel of it, and as she wasn't complaining…

'Hi.' He said after a moment of silence.

'Hi.' Shalimar replied. She didn't know what to say. Everything had vanished from her mind as soon as Brennan had spoken.

'How comes you not asleep?' Shalimar shrugged.

'I just… couldn't. She whispered back.

'Ashlocke?' Brennan asked, concern over his face. He had hated him for what he did to her. He till did as he was still out there.

Shalimar had been looking into his eyes. She was trying her best not to look down. She knew he had a tight fit t-shirt on, but she wanted to see it now.

'No, surprisingly enough.' Shalimar decided to tell him the truth. _Well, I am in his bed, so why not? _Brennan's eyebrows furrowed as Shalimar's gaze drifted down. It took awhile to notice that it was set on his lips. _Oh_ Brennan thought, finally realising why she was there._ She wants to talk about that._ Brennan sighed inwardly.

'I'm sorry.' He said, causing Shalimar to look straight back at him into his eyes.

'What for?' she asked, genuinely confused.

'For… before.' Brennan explained. Shalimar nodded. Finally, she smiled a bit, wanting to know what he really was sorry for.

'Why do you keep apologising for?' Brennan was shocked. He had thought that she didn't like him, and that she might have perhaps came there to clear it all up. _Maybe she doesn't, but she doesn't want to upset you_ Brennan thought, not wanting to get his hopes up.

'Cos I don't want to hurt or upset you.' He came out with.

It was at that moment that Shalimar's heart melted and she was happier than ever. She knew that this wasn't a mistake. She shook her head.

'Good. Then don't.' she murmured, eyeing his lips before doing something so daring, it couldn't have been her doing it. Leaning in, she gently kissed him. It was as light as a feather touch, and Brennan wasn't sure what was happening. It took a moment for him to get over initial shock. But when he did, he opened his mouth more to make it more passionate. He felt Shalimar smile against his lips, and he couldn't help but smile when he heard her moan.

He bought his arm from her hip to her back, pulling her to him, while she wrapped hers around his neck. It took minutes, and the fact that they needed to breathe to break them apart. As they did, Shalimar smiles a smile that only Brennan could bring out in her. Brennan moved the hand from under his head to stroke Shalimar's hair away from her face.

'So, when you apologised this afternoon, you didn't regret almost…?' Shalimar asked. Brennan smirked.

'God, no, Shal. I just thought that you thought it was a mistake.' Brennan replied.

'Well, I don't.' she said, moving an arm down onto his arm.

'Hmm… I figured.' Brennan winked, smiling.

'Oh, really?' Shalimar asked, laughing.

'Yeah. I could just tell, you know.' Brennan joked.

'Really? Then why did it take you so long to do something about it then?' Shalimar queried, propping up on an elbow. Brennan turned onto his back, letting Shalimar keep her balance by placing a hand on his chest.

'Didn't want to. Anyways, it was much more fun like this.' Brennan shrugged. Shalimar laughed.

'Smart-ass.' She murmured.

'Tell me about it.' Shalimar scoffed at his response, finally easing down to kiss him again. After breaking apart, she kept her face above Brennan's.

'I wish you had, though. I like doing this.' She whispered, eyeing his lips, then his body before looking into his eyes. Brennan noticed her roving eyes and couldn't' help but smirk.

'You could've down something too, you know. You think it's easy seeing you everyday, or night even, with those guys you dance with?' Brennan shook his head as Shalimar giggled.

'So you did get jealous. You see, I did so something about it.'

'Of course.'' Brennan rolled his eyes as Shalimar hit him playfully. He would have attacked back, tickling her as was usual, but it was the middle of the night, and he knew that Shalimar would scream. Instead he pulled her down to kiss her for the third time. Shalimar pulled back when she needed oxygen. Still above him, Brennan reached out a hand and tucked her beautiful, blonde hair behind her ear.

'I'm glad this happened.'

'It's bee a long time coming.' Shalimar whispered back, smiling as she rested her head in Brennan's chest, safe an comfortable in his arms, like she had wanted for too long.

'Brennan?'

'Hmm?' he continued twirling her hair around his finger.

'You could never hurt me. I trust you.' she whispered. Brennan kissed the top of her head.

'Thank you. I trust you too.' he replied, knowing how hard it was for her to let her guard down to people.

Finally, Shalimar started to fall asleep. Brennan held her till she did, before falling asleep himself.

* * *

**SO?**

**I'm gonna do the next episode soon, and then the next…BUT I need reviews first!**

**AND let me know if you think that this is good idea.**

**xXx Tiana**


	2. Past As Prologue

**Hey!**

**Chapter 2 is the first episode of the 2nd season!**

**This takes place in the first half of the episode**

**I hope you like it!**

**Please let me know**

**xXx Tiana**

* * *

'Look Shalimar; if you wanna break something, fine. Just don't do it in here.' Adam softly told her off. Shalimar flashed her eyes at the back of his head, then looked at Brennan and walked out of the new lab.

Brennan shook his head, looking in disbelief at Adam.

'What?' he asked when he saw his face.

'You piss her off, I have to deal with it.' Brennan got up as he heard Adam chuckling wryly and headed in the direction that Shalimar had gone. On the way to her room, he passed a broken glass article that Shalimar must have smashed after storming out of the lab. Walking around the shattered pieces, he shook his head as Jesse passed by, about to say something about it.

'Don't even ask bro.' Brennan warned. Jesse just nodded and looked at him curiously. 'You seen Shal?'

'Nope. But I have heard her.'

'I'm surprised that you didn't.' Brennan looked at him confused. 'Her door - she slammed it pretty hard.' Jesse chuckled. Brennan sighed. _Shalimar is really pissed off_.

'Thanks.'

'You won't be thanking me if you go after her.' Jesse advised.

'I'll take my chances.' Brennan replied over his shoulder as he headed off to see Shalimar.

Brennan knocked on her door but received no response. He could here her footsteps inside so she couldn't have been sleeping, so he tried a second time. The footsteps stopped momentarily but began quickly again. Knocking a third time, Brennan's patience began to wear thin. When she didn't respond nor stop, Brennan opened the door himself, surprised that it was hadn't been locked if she had wanted to be alone.

Shalimar stopped mid-step and turned on her heel to face him. She knew it was Brennan; she could've sensed him far a mile away.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' she snapped, eyes narrow and flashing in anger. Brennan didn't flinch.

'I came to see you.' He simply said.

'I didn't say you could come in. I could've been doing something private, or, or, naked for all you know.' Brennan crossed his arms, smirking.

'Yeah, tell me about it.' He murmured, a grin breaking onto his face. Shalimar scoffed.

'What do you want anyway?' she spat. Brennan's grin faded and he looked at the feral. He hair was all pushed over one shoulder, her foot was tapping impatiently and her hands were shaking. Brennan's eyebrows furrowed when he saw her hands. _Why is she shaking? She can't be that angry_ he thought.

'Like I said, I came to see you.' Shalimar hadn't seen his changed expression, or she had and didn't care about it.

'Well, I don't wanna see you!' the emphasis on the last past caught Brennan off guard.

'What? What have I done?' he asked, trying, failing slightly, to keep his anger in check.

'What have you done? Let's see Brennan!' Shalimar yelled sarcastically. 'I dunno. Could it possible have something to with Adam wanting to save Ashlocke?'

'What have I got to do with that?'

'You were there when Adam explained it. I didn't see you having problem with it.' Brennan quirked an eyebrow, confusion gone and shock taking it's place now.

'That's cos you were kinda handling it all by yourself Shalimar.' Shalimar growled in frustration. _Why is it so hard for everyone to see? Ashlocke is better off dead._ She closed her eyes and sighed, knowing that she was taking out all of her anger on Brennan. Raising a shaky hand, she rubbed her temple to help clear her mind. Finally, she opened her eyes to see Brennan looking at her, concerned.

'God, Brennan. All I want is to get rid of him, you know? And I thought that my boyfriend would support me on this.' She said, dropping her eyes from him afterwards. Brennan was even more shocked.

'You don't think that I agree with Adam, do you?' Shalimar shrugged, too tired to fight anymore. 'Shal, I want what you want. I want him gone. Do you think that I would've came after you this morning if I didn't?'

Shalimar nodded before the two of them where in silence for a moment. She sighed and looked upwards, wanting the tears to stay back.

'I know. I'm sorry. It's just – everything's getting to me. And now Adam…' she trailed off as she walked backwards to sit on her bed. On her high bed, she was the same height standing as she was sitting.

Brennan walked over to her, placing one hand on her thigh, the other playing with her hair.

'I just want him gone.' She couldn't hold the tears back any longer. 'Out of my head, out of my room, out of my life.' She choked out. Brennan was surprised by her words. _Out of her room?_ He thought as he wrapped his arms around her waist, allowing her to cry into his shoulder. _What does she mean?_

As her tears subsided, she wrapped her arms around Brennan's neck, resting her head on his shoulder still. Brennan gently placed his chin on her shoulder. Kissing her hair and neck sweetly he asked her,

'Shal, what did you mean when you said 'out of my room'?' he felt Shalimar stiffen a bit in his arms.

'Ah… nothing.' She whispered, hesitating, without moving her head.

'Shalimar…' Brennan asked again, a bit more worried. Shalimar just turned her head into his shoulder, pressing her face into it, shaking her it 'no'. Brennan sighed. Holding her fir a while, he gently kissed her neck again before pulling away a bit so he could see her face. 'Honey, what did you mean?' Once again, she shook her head.

She didn't want to tell him because she knew that it would piss him off even more, if it were possible.

'It was nothing.' Said repeated. Unfortunately for her, her eyes brimmed with new tears at the thought of him there. She kept then back this time, but Brennan had noticed them.

'No it wasn't. Shal, look at me.' He placed a hand on her cheek to make her look. 'What's going on?'

Shalimar sighed, nodding as if to say, 'alright I'll tell you.'

'Earlier, when I was resting. I thought it was a dream.' She moved her hands down a bit to rest on his chest, avoiding any eye contact now. She sighed again. 'He was sitting in that chair. I could sense him, like, like he was really here, Brennan! He was so calm; it was scary. Then Emma came in, and, and when I turned back, he was gone.' Shalimar told him, only choking a couple of times in the process of doing so.

She finally looked into his eyes.

'Why didn't you tell me?' he asked, somewhat hurt. Shalimar shrugged

'I was scared.' She whispered. 'I didn't want you to think that I was weak.' She finally admitted.

'I understand scared, but weak? How does he make you fell weak?' Brennan asked, careful not to say his name. Shalimar detected some of the anger breaking through his words. She hesitated for a moment before telling him.

'He's in my home, Brennan. The one place that I can feel safe, and now he's taken that away from me too.'

'No, Shal, he hasn't. he only can if you let him. Ashlocke can't get to you in the Sanctuary, however powerful he is. You know that. You are safe here.' Shalimar buried hear face in his chest. 'And you will be for as long as I'm here, ok?' Shalimar nodded as Brennan held her tight.

As Shalimar's arms around his neck grew lax, Brennan looked down to see that her eyes were closed. Gently, he slipped an arm under her legs as he got onto the bed. Lying back, he brought Shalimar with him so she was laying on him. Immediately, her arms went around his waist.

'I'm sorry I snapped at you before.' She murmured. Brennan kissed her head, one hand in her hair.

'It's ok, baby, it's ok.' He whispered back. 'I promise, we'll take care of him for once and for all.' Shalimar looked up at him before leaning down to kiss him. When they broke apart, she looked into his eyes.

'I know you will.' She smiled for the first time all day. She laid her head down again on his chest. 'As long a I'm with you, I'm safe.' She whispered. Brennan smiled into her hair, gently stroking her back as she started to fall asleep.

'Shalimar?'

'Hmm?'

'I could never think that you're weak.' He told her. Shalimar smile before snuggling in closer to him, as if it was possible, and fell asleep knowing that she was safe in Brennan's arms and away from Ashlocke's control.

* * *

**SO? **

**That was my second chapter – what did you think?**

**I'll try and get the next one up by Sunday – but the more reviews I get – the faster it will be!**

**xXx Tiana**


	3. Power Play

**HEY! **

**SOZ this took time to get up but I've been REALLY busy with college and stuff. Don't ask!**

**Anyways read on… and don't forget to R&R!**

* * *

'Ok Jesse, it seems all clear.' Adam informed him, along with the rest of them who were there to make sure.

'Excellent! I can start phasing without the breakdown, literally.' He joked as he jumped out of the lab chair that they all hated.

'Yeah, well, take it easy. You might be all clear, but your body needs to rest. You need you get use to the structure again and that could cause-'

'Rest, got it.' Jesse interrupted Adam's scientific explanation of something that he didn't need to know. Adam was a bit annoyed that he had stopped him, but smiled as the rest of them laughed.

'Ok, now you.' Adam said when they had all quietened down, looking at Brennan, where he sat with Shalimar standing in front of him.

'What? I'm fine.' He argued, sitting up a bit straighter.

'Brennan, you were shocked to death. I wouldn't classify that as 'fine'.' Adam countered, but Brennan still made no sign to move. Shalimar had her hands on his arms, which were wrapped around her shoulders. Tugging slightly, she stood out of his embrace.

'Adam's right, Brennan.' Was all that she said, turning to face him. He sighed still not giving up.

'Brennan, if Shal and I hadn't got there when we did, you'd still be dead.' Emma added. He turned to look at her. He sighed again.

'Fine.' he murmured before jumping off of the table and sliding into the chair. Almost as soon as he had, Adam started the scan, as if he was scared that Brennan would jump right out of the chair in an instant.

'Alright.' He said a minute later after going through the results. 'Well, your body looks as if it's gotten over the shock.'

'Told you.' Brennan chided. Adam rolled his eyes as the rest chuckled.

'Do you know how long he was out for?' he asked facing Shalimar. She shrugged so he turned to ask Emma, who responded in the same way and shook her head.

'We just moved him out of the water and gave him CPR.' Emma told him. Adam nodded before looking back at the screen.

'CPR huh? So who gave me mouth to mouth?' Brennan asked, trying to lighten the mood.

'Shal, of course. Even if you were dead, I don't think she would have taken that lightly.' Emma responded. Brennan faked a fallen face.

'And here I was thinking I might have gotten lucky.' Shalimar smirked at him and glowed her eyes. Brennan found it weird that she didn't give him a remark about that.

'Yeah, well, if you had, it wouldn't have been just Shalimar that would have killed you. Again.' Jesse added as an afterthought. The others laughed, including Adam, at his antics, as Emma wondered what he meant. But Brennan noticed that Shalimar's wasn't as real as it had been before.

'Ok. Brennan, you are ok. I'll need to give you a scan tomorrow however, but other that that…' Adam left his sentence incomplete.

'Great. I'll look forward to that then.' He remarked. Adam looked at him over his shoulder as he was closing his files.

'Well, I could always make you stay here overnight.' Adam smirked.

'Tomorrow's fine.' Brennan gave in with a sigh.

'Good boy.' He grinned, before heading out of the lab. 'I've gotta get in touch with some old friends. I'll be in my room if you need anything. Night.'

'Night.' They all called back, slightly curious about the 'old friends'.

'You know, I might just go to bed too. Today's taken a lot out of me.' Emma stated.

'How did it take a lot out of you? You hardly did a thing!' Jesse argued.

'Yeah I did!'

'She's right, you know Jess.' Brennan said as Emma turned to smile at him. 'She annoyed the hell outta me when I was trying to stop that bomb.' Jesse and Brennan laughed and Emma huffed and punched Brennan's shoulder before striding out of the lab. Jesse went after her.

'Emma! C'mon, we were joking!' Brennan could hear his pleading from the lab. Chuckling to himself, he turned his head to look at Shalimar, who was standing in the same place as she was before, looking as if she hadn't noticed what had just happened.

'Shalimar?' he called to her. She turned her head to look at him.

'Hm?' came a distant reply. Brennan looked at her inquisitively.

'You ok baby?' Shalimar walked over to him, arms crossed tightly across he front. Brennan knew this as a sign of uncertainty and distrust.

'Shouldn't I be asking you that?' she almost snapped. She stopped when she was standing at the end of the chair that his was sitting in.

'You know I'm ok.' He replied.

'Yeah, you're ok.' She mocked, giving a dry laugh. Brennan eyed the feral carefully.

'This isn't about me, is it?' he asked cautiously. 'It's about you.' Shalimar scoffed.

'How d'you figure that out?' Brennan shrugged.

'But it's true.' he saw her look down and then away. 'What's going on?'

Shalimar didn't answer. She continued to look away, bidding the tears to stay back once again so she could tell him. She saw out of the corner of her eye Brennan sitting up straight, staring at her to talk to him.

'What happened today, Brennan?' she whispered, turning to look at him. Brennan was confused.

'What?'

'What, happened?' she said slowly. 'You got yourself killed. If Em and I hadn't came when we did...' she trailed off, not wanting to think about it. Brennan moved down the chair to get closer to her.

'I didn't get myself killed, Shalimar-' he began.

'Yes you did!' she yelled at him, taking a step back.

'Then what am I doing here?' Brennan yelled back. Shalimar stared him before turning around, trying to keep her anger down.

'You don't get it, do you?' she said between gritted teeth.

'No I don't.' Brennan replied to her back. 'Cos you're not telling me what it is.' Shalimar didn't reply. She just closed her eyes and took steadying breaths.

'I can't do this anymore.' She told him.

'Do what?' Brennan asked, watching her closely.

'This!' she said, waving her hand around before truing around. Brennan tried to figure out what she meant before it hit him.

'Are you saying,' he paused. 'that you wanna break up?' Shalimar stayed quite for a bit before turning to face him, seeing he was looking straight at her.

'Yes.' She said diffidently. Tears started to fall now as she saw Brennan staring at her. 'No.' she whispered.

'Shal, which is it? Do you or don't you?' Brennan asked, keeping his voice calm.

'I don't know!' she yelled.

'You don't know?' Brennan scoffed.

'No! I don't. I don't want to break up with you, but I can't keep doing this. Every time we go into a mission, I'm gonna keep remembering what happened today and I can't go through that!' Shalimar had gotten closer to Brennan now and was losing her battle to stop the tears from falling. 'I don't want to lose you Brennan.' She sobbed.

Brennan reached out to her, but she pulled away. He tried again, standing up and grabbing her around her waist, pulling her to him. He hated to see her like this. Shalimar struggled against his grip, trying to get away, but he held her tight.

'Shh. You won't lose me. I promise.' He comforted her. She continued to struggle against him. Pounding her fists into him, the force of them dying down each time, until she stopped and let him hold her.

Brennan walked back to sit on the medical chair, bringing her to stand between his legs as she buried her face in his shoulder. He continued to whisper soothing words to her a she stopped crying. Finally, she turned her head outwards as Brennan rested his chin a top of her head.

'What are we going to do?' she whispered to him. Brennan continued to stroke her hair.

'What do you want to do?' he whispered back. Shalimar shrugged.

'What if I said I wanna break up?' Brennan sighed.

'I'd say ok, if that's what you want.'

'I don't wanna break up with you.' she confessed. Brennan nodded. 'But I don't wanna get hurt.'

'I would never hurt you Shalimar, you know that.'

'Not intentionally. But you did today. When I saw you on the floor…' she stopped before the tears would start to fall again. She could feel the lump in her chest, burning.

'Ok. I'm sorry.' He soothed, kissing the top of her head.

'It wasn't your fault. It's unavoidable in our lives.' They remained in silence for a while as Shalimar gathered her thoughts. 'When I saw you on the floor, I realised something. My whole world fell apart, Bren. I thought that I had lost you.'

'I told you, you're not gonna lose me.' Brennan reminded her. Shalimar stood back to look at him.

'How can you say that? After what happened today, how could you say that? How do you know what will happen next time? What will happen to any of us?' tears pricked past her eyes now. 'I love you, Brennan. I love you, and I can't help it. And I can't ignore it.'

Brennan lifted a hand to wipe away her tears as they fell. Slowly, Shalimar closed her eyes and took one of his hands before leaning in to kiss him. Brennan returned the kiss with passion before they broke after for breath.

'I love you too, Shal. You know that.' She nodded as they rested their foreheads against each other. She pulled back to looked at him.

'If we break up, it wouldn't mean that I don't love you. I can't change that. Whether we're together or not, I'll love you.'

'I know, Shal.' Brennan told her.

'And if we do break up,' Shalimar struggled to keep her voice steady. 'It wouldn't mean that if something like today happened again, I wouldn't be hurt. I would be.'

'Shal…' Brennan began, gently stroking her back but she stopped him from going on.

'No, Bren. I need to get this out. I need to tell you what's going through my head.' Brennan hesitated before nodding. 'I'm not use to this, Brennan. I've never been this close to someone. Not in this way. I need you to help me.'

'You know I will.' Brennan told her. She nodded.

'I'm not use to being vulnerable. It's in my genes to protect everyone. And being vulnerable affects that. But I know that you've got my back, always.' She looked at Brennan once again, as he waited for her to go on. 'What I'm trying to say is that, there would be no difference whether we were together or not, except for the fact that I don't think I could handle it well if we weren't.'

'So you wanna keep us going?' Brennan asked her. Shalimar nodded. 'Good.' Shalimar smiled for the first time during the whole conversation.

'I think it would be in the best interest of the team if we did, you know?' she joked.

'Oh yeah, like there's no perks for you.' Brennan rolled his eyes. Shalimar hit him before bringing him into a kiss. Breaking apart, Brennan whispered. 'I love you Shal. Always, and forever.'

'I'm gonna hold you to that.' She smiled kissing him again. 'I love you too.'

'Good.' He laughed as he jumped off of the chair and wrapped am arm around her and led he both out of the lab.

They were both tired from the day, and even though it had ended in a fight, both were glad that they had had it.

* * *

**Please R&R!**

**I'm gonna try and update asap!**

**But college is now on my mission list tooo!**

**xXx Tiana**


	4. Time Squared

**Like I said – college is now on my mission list!**

**BUT – for once – I didn't have any h/w today so I wrote this all straight away!**

**This chappie takes place when Brennan has just ran off from the cops. **

**SO please can you R&R!**

**xXx Tiana**

* * *

'It doesn't matter what decade we're in, they find you. Like sharks to surfers.' Shalimar smirked as she gunned the car down the road. Brennan sat next to her, keeping his head down to make sure they didn't follow. He shot her a look as he sat up straight.

'Ha ha. Ever so funny.' Brennan retorted as Shalimar giggled.

'I know.' Brennan rolled his eyes. They drove in silence for a couple of minutes before Brennan broke the silence.

'Where're we going?' he asked her.

'After Ashlocke.' Shalimar replied without taking her eyes off of the road.

'Ok. That makes sense.'

'Yes it does. You see, I have a knack at actually planning things before doing them, hon.' She said as if she was talking to a child, or an idiot.

'Whatever.' Brennan mumbled when he couldn't come up with a response, causing Shalimar to grin in triumph. 'So what's young Adam like, anyway?' she thought about it carefully.

'He's not what I expected. He's… naive and… sweet.' She came out with.

'Must be before his fall from grace.' Brennan murmured. Shalimar caught it with her feral hearing. She grinned slowly, quickly trying to hide it before Brennan saw it. 'What does he look like?'

'Um…' Shalimar thought about this too. 'Well, apart from a younger version of the Adam we know now, he's kinda… cute. He doesn't look like the nerdy type of scientists that I thought he would be.' She half smiled at the end of it. She hadn't taken her eyes off of the road the whole time.

'He hit on you, didn't he?' Brennan said in response to her explanation.

'What! Why would you say that for?' she turned to look at him for a second before looking back at the road.

'I saw that smile on your face. Plus, I can't really blame him.' Shalimar pouted sexily.

'I told him that I was working for Dr. Breedlove.' She said, somewhat proudly.

'And he belived you?' Brennan murmured again. Shalimar reached out and slapped him upside the head. 'Ow. What was that for?'

'What're you trying to say?' she demanded.

'Just that you, blonde, a girl, and science, hard work and stuff, don't go together.' Brennan replied simply.

'What makes you think that I can't do science?' Shalimar said in a fake angry voice.

'Like I said, you're blonde.' Brennan chuckled. Shalimar looked at him and pouted.

'You're mean.' She whined like a child. Brennan smirked.

'But you love me.'

'God knows why.' She murmured with a smile, just loud enough for Brennan to hear. He laughed at her response. They sat in silence before a thought made Brennan smile, and then snigger. Shalimar looked at him, confused. 'What?'

Brennan looked over at her and shook his head. He tried to calm himself down, but he thought about it again, and he started to laugh once again.

'What is it, Brennan?' Shalimar asked impatiently. Brennan looked over at her again to see her both concentrating on the unfamiliar roads and trying to focus on him.

'I was just thinking-'

'Careful now.' Shalimar scoffed and Brennan sent her a glare.

'Do you want to know what I was laughing about or not?' he asked a bit annoyed. Shalimar smiled at his tone.

'I'm sorry. Go on' she gave him permission. Brennan rolled his eyes.

'As I was saying, I was just thinking that if Adam, that is the past, younger, Adam hit on you, does that not change the future?'

'What do you mean?' Shalimar asked, eyebrows furrowed.

'Well… if he hit on you, wouldn't that stay as a part of his memory, and therefore, you know…' When he got no response whatsoever, he finished the sentence off. 'Let's just say that the Adam that you consider as a father may have some memory of hitting on you.'

Shalimar slammed on the brakes. Brennan put out a hand to steady himself. _I guess that was my response_ he thought. Looking over at the feral, he saw her shocked face and couldn't help but smile.

Shalimar turned to look at him. Brennan tried to rearrange his features to hide the smile, but she caught it.

'It's not funny, Brennan.' She scolded. Brennan put on a sombre face.

'I know, baby.' His face cracked into a smile again. Shalimar shot him a death look, causing him to put up his hands in defence. 'I'm sorry.'

Shalimar banged her forehead against the steering wheel.

'Why did this have to happen to me?' she moaned. Brennan reached out and rubbed her back. He didn't know what to say. He carefully chose his words so to not to offend her or to cause her to kill him.

'It's not your fault that you're sexy and irresistible.' Shalimar growled in frustration. Brennan smiled a bit before taking another tactic. 'Anyways, I'm probably wrong. You know about me and my ideas. They're hardly ever right.'

Shalimar sat up once again. She thought about what he had said.

'Yeah, that's true.' she admitted. Brennan gave her a look. 'What? You're the one who said it.'

'So? You didn't have to agree with it?'

'But it's true.' she smiled again. Brennan looked at her, not sure what to say as she had seemed to have forgotten about the Adam thing.

'Whatever.' He looked out of the window. 'Um Shal? I think you should move. Like now.' Shalimar looked via the rear view mirror and saw some cops. She quickly turned the key in the ignition, praying for it to start. Once it did she again gunned the car down the street in the direction of Genomex to stop Ashlocke from completing his plan.

* * *

**Please R&R!**

**BTW – WHEN YOU REIVEW – CUD U HELP ME OUT AND TELL ME WHICH CHAPTER YOU LIKED BEST SO FAR AND WHY? OR IF YOU LIKE THEM ALL THEN JUST SAY THAT!**

**I just wanna see wot style of chapters people like… but if it's a mix then I can keep on going!**

**xXx Tiana**


End file.
